


Two if by Sea

by LilithsLullaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Balcony Sex, Cruise Ship, Dominant Loki, Dominant Sex, F/M, Hot Tub Sex, Public Sex, Self Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Water Kink, What am I doing, getting frisky in a bar, loki goes cruising, porn with a little plot, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithsLullaby/pseuds/LilithsLullaby
Summary: The cruise was only suppose to consist of drinking pool side with your girlfriends. But the God of Mischief has other plans for you.





	1. I Should Cruise More Often

You opened the blinds in one swift motion. The streams of golden, fading sunlight flooded the room. Your friends groaned in response and covered their faces with the cheap excuse for sheets. The room smelled of coffee, your custom hangover cure. 

This was suppose to be the grand finale to your girls getaway: drinks at the bar, a fancy dinner, dancing with handsome strangers. But they started the day with mimosas at the pool deck and did not stop until their cool cabin beds were their only comfort. 

You resolved to continue onward. You bought a dress for the occasion and spent the last week learning how to probably curl your hair so as not to look like Shirley Temple. You even found the perfect shade of lipstick to match.

Handbag in hand, you made for the door. 

“I’m sorry,” your friend groaned as she reached for you from under her hangover fortress. 

You smiled faintly. “Drink your coffee”

———

The bar is fairly busy. Most of the plush enclaves already claimed by clientele sipping their bright martinis and laughing. It feels strange being here alone but you need a stiff drink. 

You move over to the bartender. 

He is polishing off a set of glasses as you approach, but he smiles, catching your eye. 

“What can I get you, miss?” He asks.

_Well, he isn’t hard on the eyes._

“What’s the drink of the day?” You sit on the bar stool, swinging your long skirt over to drape properly behind you. 

“Sex on the beach,” he answers, already reaching for the appropriate liquors.

“Never had that before,” you say, nervously laughing.

You hear someone chuckle behind you.

He hands you the drink, topping it with a pink paper umbrella.

You take a long sip and chock on the bitterness that follows, the strength of the alcohol catching you off guard. 

There was that chuckle again. 

You turn and glance around the room. Immediately your gaze brushes over a dark figure lounging in an empty enclave at the other end of the bar, barely in view. Like a black cat trying to hide amongst doves. He is eyeing you from behind his martini.

Your breath catches in your throat as you take in the look of him. Sleeked back dark hair, tight black suit. Eyes that seem to gleam even against the dim light of the bar. 

A force possesses you in that moment. One beyond reason. Perhaps the liquid courage taking effect. You rise to your feet, drink in hand, and stroll toward him.

As you approach him, you take in the weight of what you’ve just set into motion. 

_You idiot, did you even plan on something to say to break the ice?_

“Hi,” you manage to say. _Smooth._

“Hello,” he replies, a smirk playing across his lips. He lifts his martini glass to those deceitful lips and takes a slow sip of the clear liquid. 

“May I sit with you?” 

“If it pleases you,” he replies, watching you carefully, calculating, as you slid in beside him. You leave an arms length between you. The plush cushion sinks in as you nestle into it.

You take another sip of your drink, still overwhelmed by how strong it is. 

“So, never had sex on the beach?”

You almost spit out the gulp in your mouth. 

“First time for everything,” he adds, leaning back into the cushion, his arm extended, resting against the backing. “I’m more of a purest myself.”

His fingers lightly brush your bare shoulder. 

“Have you been on many cruises?” You ask, to change the course of the conversation.

“Virgin voyage,” he answers with a smile.

“First time for everything,” you repeat. He laughs.

He extends his hand to you suddenly.

“Loki,” he says. 

The name registers in some part of your memory but you can’t place it. 

You slid your hand into his to shake it, introducing yourself. You do not anticipate the cool chill of his skin against your sun-soaked flesh. The sensation sends shivers down your spine. 

“So tell me, (Y/N),” he begins. “Why is a young woman such as yourself alone in the middle of the ocean?”

“Well, I’m not alone,” you reply. 

He playfully peers around you. “Are your friends invisible?” 

He still holds a firm grip on your hand. His fingers absentmindedly rubbing circles against your palm. 

“They will be here shortly,” you blurt out.

“Don’t lie to me, pet,” he scolds. 

_Pet._ You swallow, hard.

“They left you here, completely alone,” he continues. “Defenseless against any strange man who may want to steal you away. Take advantage of you.”

He brings the palm of your hand toward his lips.

“What a way to charm a girl.” You snatch your hand away before he can plant a desired kiss there. You grab your drink and make to leave. 

He grasps your arm. 

“Come now, kitten. I don’t bite,” he purs. “Stay a little while longer.”

You cautiously settle back down. 

“Fine, you have until the end of this drink,” you offer. _You should have kept walking._

“Deal.” You see that emerald glint in his eye again. You take another long sip.

“What exactly are you hoping to gain from this interaction, Loki?” You twirl the pink umbrella around the edge of the glass.

His hand slides off the velvet and onto your exposed knee. The cool familiar sensation of his skin becoming a comfort all too quickly. You slide your hand over his and playfully push him off your leg.

“What any other man alone in a bar might want to accomplish,” he counters, taking a final swig of his martini. He pops an olive off off it’s pick, letting the plastic settle at the bottom of the empty glass. “Try to keep up, kitten.”

Not willing to be bested by the suited devil, you take a long gulp of your mixed drink. You immediately regret it. The rush of the alcohol makes your head spin. The over abundance of sugar awakens your senses. 

“Admit it. You came here for the same reason I did,” he whispers. He takes your drink from you, a good portion still left, and sets it on the glass table. He pulls you by the waist so your body is flesh to his. With this new level of intimacy, you can take in the smell of him: like a mix of snow dusted evergreens and fresh menthol. You know this scent. You’ve smelled it before, mixed with blood...

“What reason is that?” You are already breathless.

“To find someone interesting to spend the night with,” he replies. “I must admit I was just hoping for good conversation. But the minute you walked in here I knew that wouldn’t be enough to satisfy me.” 

His lips are on your neck. You sigh at the sudden contact and lean into him almost instinctively. 

“Tell me to stop,” he dares as he continues down to your bare collarbone. His warm breath cascades over your exposed flesh as he explores the parts of your body that are free for the taking. Your hand falls onto his thigh, gripping the fabric of his suit. It wrinkles under your grasp. 

You whimper a response as he kisses your jawline, trailing down to suckle at your neck once again. You can feel the delicate purple marks he must be leaving in his path of destruction. 

“You’ll have to speak up,” he groans. His hand pushes the fabric of your skirt aside to return it to your knee. His fingers inch purposefully higher. 

“Don’t stop,” you moan. 

You can feel the vibration of his laughter against your chest. He grips the back of your neck, pulling your face up to meet his. Your eyes lock onto his lips and you lick your own, hungry.

“Kiss me,” You say, no, you order as you bring your hands up to grip his neck.

“Gladly.”

His lips crash against yours. You can taste the vodka, a flavor you never thought you’d crave so fervently. His tongue pushes desperately at the opening of your mouth and you comply, letting his tongue dance around yours. Your hands are in his hair, his are trailing down your back. Your body responds to him automatically in this dance of pheromones.

As you pull away, a single string, the evidence of your exploration, connects the two of you.

Your eyes dart around you as you become all too aware of how public your scene of affection had just been. The enclave was relatively private but this was a public bar. Someone could walk up at any moment. _The bartender..._

“I can’t...” you grab your handbag. “I should go.”

In an instant, his hand has crept under your skirt. He tugs at the lace lining of your panties, pulling them gently to the side. His fingers glide over your sleak entrance. 

“We had a deal, remember?”

Your eyes shift to the half finished elixir. _Damnit._

You try to reach for it but his finger pushes inside, distracting you. Your nails dig into his shoulder and a hushed moan escapes your lips. With his other hand, he gulps the rest of your drink down. The sweet liquid dribbles down his chin. He wipes it with his finger and presents it for you. You open your mouth willingly to suck the sticky remnants from him. 

“Good girl,” he groans in approval. 

You hear a couple coming closer to your spot and feel the blood rush back to your brain. 

“We can’t,” you whimper. He pushes a second finger in. “Not here.”

“Are you suggesting your room or mine?” 

You think of your friends passed out cold in your cramped interior room. 

“Take me to your room,” you breath against his lips before he pulls you in for another kiss. As he pulls away, he sucks the juices you’ve reward him off his fingers. 

You feel weak, flushed, as you exit through the bar together. You do not dare look up at the other patrons in the room for fear they’ve seen or heard parts of your rendezvous. Loki’s grip on your hand tightens and he leads you upstairs. As he swings you around the corner, you realize he is leading you to the ship’s luxury suites. 

You reach a door at the end of the hall but before going in, Loki pins you to the wall. He hikes your leg up around him, inching your skirt up around your waist. He slides down your body, enough so that his face is level with your opening. 

He breathes in the smell of you and groans. 

“Your pussy smells delicious,” he murmurs before his lips are flesh to the lace. His tongue finds your clit behind the fabric and flicks over you. Your fingers bury into his hair, you grab hold, urging him further.

He smirks up at you between your legs and grabs the lacey garment between his teeth, pulling them down and off of you. 

He tucks the retrieved favor in his pant pocket with a smirk. 

Before you can blink, he pulls you into the room. It’s a massive suite, with large expansive windows covering the two story flooring. The bed is made untouched. 

He has a private jacuzzi outside on the patio you wouldn’t mind hoping into.

Loki follows your gaze. “Do you have a water kink?” His eyebrow raises in intrigue. You blush.

He takes you by the hand and pulls you past the sliding glass doors to the private patio. The sun had completely set, the moonlight glistening off the crashing waves. You breath in the salty air and sigh as the sound of the water seems to hypnotize you.

_But you are already under a trance, aren’t you?_

Loki pulls his tie off from around his neck and begins to unbutton his shirt. You watch him as if a spectator in a movie as he disrobes. It was hard to make out his physique before at the bar but now here, bare under the moonlight you see all of him, full exposed. The curves of his hips dipping at dangerously sharp angles toward his pelvis. Your eyes follow those lines, drifting down below his waist band where you can see the extent of his arousal pushing, desperate for release against his pant leg. 

You move forward, pressing yourself once more against him until you can feel his cock against your throbbing core. You unbutton his pants and slide them, along with his boxers, down in a single motion. 

Bending down onto your knees you take in the sight of him. He is much larger than any of your ex-boyfriends had ever been. A pearl of wetness glistens on the tip. You lick it up gladly and continue down his shaft, hoping you can fit all of him inside. You would not want to waste a single inch of him.

You suck on his head as you delicately fondle his balls. You are rewarded by sounds of pleasure coming from above, his hand holding your head in place. 

You relax your jaw and take him in, not all at once but slowly, testing the waters. You swirl your tongue around his head as you pull out slightly. And then push him back in further. Back and forth. 

“Ah, good girl,” he moans. Your gaze meets his and there is electricity there. Something you cannot ignore. You can feel yourself throbbing like a persistent knocking between your legs. Your free hand falls down to your exposed lips. You are desperate for release.

His hand grasps your wrist in a swift motion. There’s force in his hold but not pain. “Did I say you could touch yourself?” He asks firmly. 

His eyes are dark with lust and something else you can’t place. You shake your head, cock still in your mouth. 

“You’ll cum when I make you cum,” he groans as he thrusts into you further. His grip in your hair tightening. 

You push him as far in as you can take him. His cock hits the back of your throat and he moans, louder than you expected and pulls out of you with a pop of your lips. You whimper and reach for him but he has you captured. 

Your clothes are up and over your head as he desperately rids you of them. Having not worn a bra, you are completely bare to him. Modesty gets the better of you and you cross your arms over your chest. 

He pulls your hands away to take in the full view of you. 

“Breathtaking,” he whispers as his hands find your nipples, twisting and pinching them ever so slightly. His mouth comes down, suckling a harden nipple his fingers left behind. 

“Please, Loki,” you gasp.

“Please what?” 

“Make me yours.” The words make you tremble as they leave your lips. A choice of phrasing foreign to you for the request. Fuck me. Do me. But never make me yours. 

He looks at you so longingly. A flash of another person comes to light before the one you know quickly replaces it. He pulls you into his arms, legs wrapped around his waist, breasts pressed into his chest. He pushes you both to be flesh to the sliding glass door. Reaching down, he rubs your wetness over your opening. His tip pushes into you slightly. You gasp, mouth coming to rest at the nape of his neck. He pushes in further until he fills you completely.

He is surprisingly considerate with you. Taking his time to savor each reaction as he moves in and out of you. From your first interaction with this strange man, you never once took him for a gentle lover. But you quiver into his embrace with each soft caress as he thrusts into you. 

He pulls your head back from his shoulder so that the two of you are looking eye to eye. Your memory dances around your recall of his emerald eyes until you can’t ignore it anymore. You can’t forget how you first knew this man, when it wasn’t a sexual desire he held in his gaze but blood lust. 

“I remember you,” you finally manage to say, your eyes still locked to his. “I was there. In New York.”

He stops, holding you steady. He slowly shifts out of you and lowers you into the hot tub, the warm water failing to dull every illuminated sense between your legs. He follows in after you, sitting at the other edge. Silent. Waiting. 

“I was there for a business trip,” you start again. Your voice is trembling. From either fear or residual pleasure, you can not determine. “It didn’t seem real. People were dying. Those strange... creatures everywhere. I ducked into an alley to try to just hide. I didn’t know how to get out of the city. And you found me.”

His eyes dance over your face as if he is searching for an answer for himself.

“You looked truly crazed. A man tortured beyond reason. That glowing spear in your hand. You cornered me, shoved me into a wall. Threatened me. Holding that spear so close to my my chest. You told me you were going to make me yours.”

You pause and there is fear in his eyes. You want to reach for him, but you can’t. Not yet. “But you didn’t. You hesitated.”

You swallow down your own fear and inch your way closer. 

You remember that moment clearly. The building next to you are hit, the aftermath of one of the creatures ships colliding into the exterior. He had shielded you from the debris with his body. He’d cast some sort of magic around you both. Your eyes caught. Before your mind could catch up with your heart, he was gone. 

You put the whole weight of your body into him then. You can feel his heart racing into your chest. You rest your hand to his cool cheek. 

“I knew then and I’ve always known that you were no monster. You were terrified.”

You kiss him. Your mouth searching for a way to open his heart to you. His lips meld into you after a few moments of hands caressing him softly. 

His arms reach up to hold you steady to him. “I remember,” he whispers between desperate kisses on your lips, neck and shoulders. “I remember you.”

“Loki,” you whisper back, reaching down for his cock. Without another word you are on top of him, sliding his still hard cock back inside. The water sloshes between you as you take him in, faster this time. You want to take the pain away and replace it with something beautiful. His hand grips your ass as his eyes darken. He sucks hard on the tender flesh above your collarbone, branding you as his.

He flips you over so you are leaning over the edge of the tub, only in the water from the knees down. He runs his fingertips over your ass before his palm comes crashing down onto your tender flesh with a slap. You gasp and push your ass into his hand. Wanting more. Again he teases your ass with light brushes. Anticipating another spank, you push backward only to be met with the harsh impact of the full length of his cock shoving back into you.

“It’s a beautiful story,” he groans. “But your fairytale memory isn’t as clear as it should be.”

He thrusts into you faster and you grip onto the edge of the hot tub. You moan louder, not even caring if the entire ship can hear your display of pleasure. 

“I remember you, yes,” he continues, breathing heavily. “I remember wanting to take you right in that filthy alley way.”

His cock hits you deep and you reach back to tangle your arm with his. He leans forward to whisper in your ear, his whole body pressed into you. His hand is rubbing circles into your clit. 

“I wanted to make you scream my name as I came inside you.”

You are close. Unbearably close and you push your ass into him. You are taken over by lust and your entire universe is ruled by the pure sensation of his cock pulsing in and out of you. 

“Please, Loki,” you manage between incoherent moaning. 

“You better fucking cum for me,” he groans. “I want you to cum all over my cock, pet. Like you should have all those years ago.”

And you cum like a good _pet_ for him. Screaming his name as the waves crash violently into the side of the ship. The sea foam coming up to spray your face. You feel him push into you and fill you with his seed as he finds his own release. 

His hand is on your back, nails digging into your flesh but you do not care if you bleed. You want to feel the intensity of his pleasure if just for a little while longer. 

He pulls out of you and you feel the aftermath of your lovemaking trickle down your thigh.

Your knees go weak and you collapse into the water. Loki hovers over you, studying your compromised form beneath him. 

“I should cruise more often,” he comments with a smirk.

He leans down and scoops up your wet body into his arms. Once inside the room, he lays you down on the bed, still wet from the hot tub. He does not seem to care though and comes to lie beside you. He props himself up on his elbow and absentmindedly runs his fingers over the curve of your side.

“Did you find what you were looking for at the bar?” He asks.

“Did you?” You stop his hand at your hip and intertwine your fingers with his. 

“Oh, yes,” he leans in to kiss you. You sigh into his lips. You feel your eye lids getting heavy. He moves from your lips to kiss your cheek. 

“Sleep, kitten. But only dream of me.” 

———

The next morning your friends will stumble out of bed to go to breakfast. They’ll opt for the dining room, not wanting to brave the seven flights of stairs up to the buffet line. At a port window they’ll see a handsome man with devilish looks. They’ll comment to each other that he looks familiar. Like they had seen his face before in the news. A famous actor perhaps. Across from him they’ll see a woman smiling, laughing. They could swear she looks like you...

The man will turn to them and smile. The most mischievous of grins before the image before them seems to blur. And it was as if the handsome man and the beautiful woman were never there at all.


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t resist adding this little tidbit. Hope you enjoy!

You squint as the clouds shift above you. The sun dances back into view, causing the bright white pages in front of you to become almost blinding. You close the book and fall back into your lounge chair.

There isn’t a soul for miles along the coastline. The waves glide onto the shore and dart away in a back and forth motion that reminds you of more intimate moments. You run your fingers over your neck, feeling the need raising.

“Miss me?” You feel his breath against your back.

He presents a tray of fruit over your head. You plop a grape into your mouth.

“It is rather lonely out here,” you state. Another grape pops between your teeth.

“Darling, you are starting to burn,” He scolds. He runs his finger tips delicately over your shoulders. You can feel his cool touch soothing the sun-kissed flesh there.

He pulls you forward on the lounge chair so he can scoot in behind you. You settle in between his open legs. You pull your hair over your shoulder so he has full access to your back.

The lotion makes contact with your skin and you gasp. You had become accustomed to his cold touch but this had amplified it.

“Relax, Love,” he whispers into your ear.

His hands glide over your shoulders and back as he applies the sunscreen. His thumbs knead into you, following down your spine. You moan and arch your back in response to his every touch. His hands come up the back of your neck, to the base of your scalp and he grips slightly there, just the way you like. Then back down again, until his hands have swept around to your sides. His fingers gracefully dance over the sides of your breasts, slightly exposed from your string bikini. He rubs the lotion in, his hands cupping around you at the side to caress the bare flesh.

“Oh this simple won’t do,” he scolds. He grips the string knot at your neck and quickly loosens it, the fabric falling off your breasts. His hands return to fully grasp you then, kneading and pinching.

You moan as he continues, his hand reaching down under your bathing suit bottom. His hand is met with the warmth of your sex dripping onto his fingertips. Your ripe to be plucked.

You push back, feeling his own arousal increasing as his hard cock digs into your ass. You grind into him as his fingers slide inside. He is mocking the rhythm of the waves. In. Out. Push and pull. But you need him faster.

You turn around and pin into the lounge chair, letting the backing collapse to a fully horizontal position. He is laughing at you as your thighs grip around him.

“What’s so funny?” You ask, almost offended.

He reaches his hand up to cup your cheek. “Such a needy girl I’ve found,” he growls. His finger pushes into your mouth and you suck obediently. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you inside me, Loki,” you moan. Your hips grind into him.

“That can be arranged,” he says with a smirk. He pulls his cock free from his suit and gently pulls the fabric of your bathing suit to the side, allowing him access. You guide him in, your eyes rolling into the back of your head as you take in all of his length.

“Get my cock nice and wet, kitten.” His hands are on your hips, encouraging you.

You grind into him, leaning back onto his thighs. He sits up suddenly and grips the back of your neck.

“You are mine,” he growls.

“I’m yours,” you moan in agreement.

He thrusts harder. “You will only ever crave my cock. Only I will give you the pleasure you desire.”

Your lips make contact with his ever so slightly as you whisper against them, “yours”, again confirming his statements of lust.

He increases his speed and you begin to moan louder, gripping onto him for balance. His hand pulls your hair. He kisses your neck, sucking hard. His love bites always left marks on your flesh to signify ever further that you are in deed owned.

“Say it again,” he commands. You know his kink all too well by this point.

“I’m yours,” you repeat in a moan. You are so close you can taste the beginnings of your orgasm. You urged him to go faster, harder. You need release.

“Say it,” he growls into your lips.

“I’m yours, Loki!” you practically scream as you cum, your body convulsing over the waves of your orgasm. He pushes into you in response, moaning himself as he finds his release. His arms are wrapped around you, holding you so intimately you feel a rush of emotions fill you. You hold him close and stroke his hair, kissing his neck, cheek and jawline in turns.

“Loki,” you murmur softly. “My Loki.”

The waves continue to crash behind you. The warm tropical breeze flowing over the two of you, sweating in the summer sun.

“Yours,” he whispers back and you smile, not wanting to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Came up with the idea for this story after playfully suggesting to my fiancé we meet up at the bar on our honeymoon cruise and pretend like we don’t know each other.


End file.
